


The Friendigo

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Wendigo Josh, inspired by a pal of mine, or inspired by it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Wendigo!Josh was friendly? Or at least, until he wasn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bandtrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandtrees/gifts).



> Inspired by my friend's (thefreshprinceofnightmares) doodle (embedded)

Josh wasn’t exactly the most huggable of people, what with the massive claws and needle-sharp teeth. That didn’t stop him from hanging around his friends, but lately… Lately, he’s been hanging around even more than usual. Sniffing Emily’s hair, crouching behind Mike while he played video games, even drooling slightly when Chris gave him a one-armed hug. Everyone just thought he was being a little weird, but harmless. After all, he was their friendigo!  
  
But that brings us to now. Now, when he was looming over Sam like he’d just found a choice cut of beef at the supermarket. “J-Josh? What’re you doing?” He smiled, milky white eyes crinkling shut.

 

“I’m not doing anything! C’mon, don’t you trust me?” he asked, stepping forward. Sam flinched, taking a step back despite herself. His eyes snapped to the movement, a flash of blue against the red haze before it was gone. Sam’s heart rate was through the roof, panic coursing through her as she flashed back to the explosion at the manor.

 

“I trust _you,_ not the wendigo inside you!” she snapped, pressed against the wall and trying not to shake. Her knees went weak, giving out from under her. She slid down the wall, huddling into a ball. Logically, she knew Josh could see her anyway, if he really wanted to. But emotionally? She was a trainwreck.

 

It seemed to work, though. He stopped advancing, eyes narrowed and sniffing the air. “Come on Sam, I know you’re still here! Quit hiding and give me a nice, big h̷̴͟u͏̢̛g͏,” he growled, voice dropping in pitch with every passing second. Sam stifled a whimper, eyes wide and locked onto his every move. When did it all go wrong?

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
